Better Days
by TraceAce
Summary: Part two of three in the Love Doesn't Ask Why series. Now that Jericho and Stephanie seem to be on the same side, the two now have a small friendship going. Do feelings run deeper, though?
1. Merry Christmas? Puh!

December, 2001:

December, 2001:

_They all look so happy. _Stephanie pulled her large winter coat closer to herself. Matt, Jeff, and Lita were leaving. It was two days before Christmas, and the three all had off. Chris did too. _And I'm going to be alone._

_ _

She winced at the painful realization that she was family-less. Her family was finally completely detached from each other. Her dad basically hated the entire family—including her. Even though she had proved her loyalty for a few months now, her father still didn't trust her. Didn't even look at her, really. Her mother barely ever came around, and only did when she had too. She couldn't take the sight of her dad. Shane was still with his group, the group she left. Her last link to her family was severed when she left. The few times she saw him, he made no attempt to talk to her. The silence probably hurt the most.

Chris was so amazingly nice to her, though. It had been a few months since he had welcomed her into his life. At first, she didn't trust him, and, with all probability, the feeling of uneasiness was not unknown by Chris as well. However, after awhile, things started to change for the better, and they began to actually work together as a team. People were finding themselves not having a problem with their partnership. Everything was falling into place, at least with her social life.

She still could remember where she felt the turning point was. She was quite aware of his birthday, and she had gone out of her way to get him something. She knew he wasn't expecting it, that she probably forgot his birthday, and she was never one to do what people expected. She ended up getting him a CD that he had been craving for a long time, stuff she would never listen to, but knew he would completely adore. That was probably the first time she really showed some sort of emotion toward him, and was pleasantly surprised that he was both shocked and happy that she had done that.

After that, the tension of the past sort of melted away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She looked up, her thoughts being shaken away. Lita sat down beside her, on the cold, snow-covered steps of the hotel they were both staying at.

"Just thinking about Christmas," she explained.

"Ah." She nodded, understanding. "Not looking forward to it?"

"I don't have one." She shook her head bitterly.

"Guess your family isn't ready to make amends, huh?" Lita frowned.

"Definitely not," she shrugged. "But it's all right. I really never had a Christmas anyway."

"It'll turn out okay, don't worry," she responded. "I didn't think I'd have much of a Christmas either."

"You going to Matt and Jeff's house?" she asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun."

"That's good." She paused. "Lita, don't tell Chris, all right?"

"About what?" she inquired.

"About me not having any place to go for Christmas." She responded quickly. "I don't need his pity."

"Chris never does anything out of pity, you should know that." She pointed out. "But if you don't want me to tell, I won't."

"Thanks Lita." She smiled. The redhead shook her head.

"It's no problem. But really, Steph, you should tell him. Just a suggestion." She looked toward their packed car. "Looks like my ride is ready. Hey, take it easy, all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll see you in a few days." 

They both stood up, and Stephanie gave Lita a slight, friendly hug. Lita grinned at her, giving a wave, before catching up with Matt and Jeff, who were being helped by Chris. He was really the only reason he was outside, well, that and the fact she wanted to say goodbye to her friends. Because they hung around with Chris so much, she couldn't help but become close with them too. _It's going to be quiet without them around._

_ _

She waved to Matt and Jeff who had waved to her. She watched as they got in, and soon left both her and Chris alone. There went three of their group.It was just she and Chris now. He was leaving the following morning, and then she'd be alone, with no friends and, more importantly, no family. _I hope they all have a good time, for both themselves and me._

_ _

She felt something pelt her lightly in the arm. She looked to it, and found fresh snow on her coat. She looked down and saw the remains of a crushed snowball. Looking to Chris, she found him grinning innocently at her. She loved that look, perhaps because she saw it so often. It reminded her of the mischievous cat from Alice In Wonderland, a book she read when she was little. Actually, he always reminded her of that striped cat, who was always her favorite character in it.

_The Cheshire cat grin, that's what it is. _She always called the smile that, as did a few other people. She wasn't alone, it seemed. Still, it meant he was up to something, and this particular time he was guilty of throwing snowballs made of the fresh snow that had fallen only a few hours earlier, covering the ground in about 2 inches of snow. She tapped her foot testily.

"Chris, drop that snow." She scolded. He pouted, knowing he was caught, and tossed the remaining snow in his gloves. "I'm freezing. Let's go inside."

"You're no fun, Stephy." He sniggered. He jogged over to her, grinning broadly.

"Shaddup, Blondie." She smirked. He gave a fake look of hurt.

"That hit me, right here." He clutched his heart. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a diva." She replied.

"Me? Never." He grinned, locking her in a playful headlock. She squirmed in his grip as he tussled her hair.

"Lemme go!" she pouted, muffled by his arm.

"Say you're sorry." He laughed.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry." She replied quickly. "Now let me go, I can't br—" almost instantly, the grip was loosened and she was freed. She stood up straight, trying to smooth down her messed up hair. "You're a jackass."

"I know." He grinned brightly. "Shall we, Queen of the World?"

"I don't know why I put up with you." She responded, walking past him, not before shooting him a glare.

"You know you can't help but like me, that's why!" he nodded his head, proudly, following her inside.

She just rolled her eyes. _He's going to drive me crazy one day. Or even to drinking. Yet, sadly he's actually right. Like I'll ever say that out loud. Hah!_

_ _

They got back to the room they were sharing. They had been sharing a room since he first helped her. It was probably the safest for her.The Alliance always seemed to be secretly after her for revenge. _Chris will protect me._ She just kept reminding herself that she would be all right with him. He seemed like he wanted nothing more then to help her, too.The same went with her other friends.

Actually, the only person in the WWF she didn't get along with now was her father himself. Who knew, Chris actually had a positive effect on her.

"So, you ready for Christmas?" Chris asked, cheerily.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She nodded, trying to sound upbeat. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going to my old house in Canada, of course." He grinned broadly. "My house is filled with lots of shit to do. Hockey, especially, and skiing is great there too."

"Sounds fun." She nodded.

"What about you? You haven't told me much about your plans." He asked, curiously.

"Oh, you know.." she paused. _I don't want his pity, forget what Lita said_. "The usual."

"Sounds like fun." He replied. He paused, peering at her squarely. "Even though you're absolutely lying your ass off.."

"What do you mean?" she inquired nervously. _Shit, he knows me too well._

_ _

"You know you can't lie to me anymore." He chuckled. "So, what's up?"

"It's nothing, Chris. You're delusional." She dismissed him sharply.

"Oh really, then why aren't you looking at me, huh?" he asked. "You always look at me when you talk. Well, more like glare."

"I'm—" she sighed. "Listen, forget it, all right?"

"You know I can't forget stuff." He laughed. "So just tell me what's up, all right?"

_He isn't going to stop asking. It's not even worth lying. _"I'm not going anywhere for Christmas. That's all. See? Nothing for you to worry about." She gave him a nervous glance. His face had grown serious. _Pity all ready; he is so predictable._

_ _

"Why?" he finally questioned.

"My family has decided to keep up the long standing fight we're all having. So basically, it seems I'll be here when you get back, that's for sure." She shrugged lightly.

"You're going to stay here, all alone?" he frowned.

"Chris, I don't want your pity." She retorted, suddenly angry. _I knew he was going to be like this. _"It's all right with me. I don't care."

"Who says I pity you?" he asked, confused.

"That look you're giving me." She responded hastily.

"Well, it obviously must bother you if you're so jumpy about it." He shrugged.

"Well it doesn't." she snapped. She still felt his eyes on her. "Stop looking at me like that."

"What look am I giving you?" he asked, exasperated.

"The look that says you feel bad for me." She replied. "I hate that."

"I'm not pitying you, Steph. I was just thinking that I don't want you to be alone because you're my friend, not because I feel bad for you." He explained. "You should know I never pity anyone."

"..I'm sorry." She sighed, shaking her head. "I guess it **is** getting to me."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he inquired.

"I didn't want you to worry about me." She responded honestly.

"Well, I'm not worried. Actually, I'm perfectly fine." He smiled. "I have an idea, a good one!"

"Chris, the last time you had an idea—" she trailed off.

"Come with me." He responded, ignoring her previous comment.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Come with me." He repeated. "To Canada."

"You want me to come with you?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" he nodded, grinning. "Come on, Steph, it'll be fun. And it sure as hell beats being all alone for the holidays."

"But—Chris, I couldn't." she responded, dumbfounded.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"Yeah I know but—" she paused. "Wouldn't your parents be upset if I just suddenly appeared with you?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "My mom makes twenty times more food then we need. She's been trying to get me to bring home a girl for years, anyway."

"Yeah, but when she said to bring home a girl, she meant a girlfriend, not a pathetic family-less 'friend'." She smirked.

"You're not pathetic. So you're set, see?" he smiled. She gave him a deadpan look.

"You know what I mean."

"My mom only said 'bring a girl home'. And unless I'm mistaken, I think you fall under that category." He nodded matter-of-factly. "So come with me. I won't take no for an answer."

_He's in one of those moods. I'm not going to win this. I have a feeling he might drag me out if I don't say yes. Better to just agree—but that means I'll have to meet his family, and that's enough to make me dizzy with nervousness. _She sighed gently. "Fine, I'll go." She finally replied. "But I really think this is a bad idea, Chris. Your parents are going to be mad, and they'll kick us both out."

"Hey, if that happens, we'll still have each other, right?" he pointed out. She sighed.

"I guess so—" she frowned. _I hope I know what I'm getting in to._


	2. Chris + Caffeine= One Hyper Canadian

"Hey mom." Stephanie stopped. Chris was talking to his mom on the phone. _Should I eavesdrop? Ah, why the hell not? He's not looking this way— _

She moved closer to the wall she was hiding by. He still thought she was out getting coffee. It was early morning, the morning of their plane trip. He had bought her ticket even earlier. He refused to let her pay for it. Basically, he was still as stubborn as the first time they ever talked.

"The plane leaves at 2 PM here." He heard him explain. "By the way, I can bring someone along with me, right?" A pause. "Yes, it's a girl. No, she's not my girlfriend." Another pause. "Why not? Umm—because we aren't going out?" he laughed. Stephanie leaned in, trying to hear him better. "Yeah, Ma, it's the girl I told you about before."

_He's talked about me before? _Stephanie couldn't help but smile at that thought. "What do you mean 'Why haven't I asked her out yet?', I told you it's not like that." She heard him respond. "Anyway, even if I did like her—I'm severely doubting the feeling is mutual. Sorry to disappoint you, Ma. It's purely platonic." Stephanie bit her lip. _Whoa, why the hell did that just make it sound like he likes me? Whoa, now I'm becoming delusional. I think he has it backwards, though—_

_ _

__"She's been having a hard time with her family." Stephanie realized he was explaining why she was coming. "It's gotten so bad that her family just wants nothing to do with each other. She'd be alone for the holidays if she doesn't come with me." Another pause. "Yeah, I know, I thought that too."

_Thought what? _She wished she could hear both sides of the phone. "All right, mom, I have to go. I have to finish the last of the packing." A pause. "No, Ma, I won't ask her out before we come." He laughed. "I love you too. Bye."

Stephanie realized it was her time to make an appearance, so she opened and shut the door to make it look like she just came in. He looked at her, and then smiled. "Hey Steph, welcome back. Get good coffee?"

"Cheap shit." She grinned. "So, did you call your parents?"

"I just got off the phone with my mom, actually." He nodded.

"What did she say?" she asked casually, sitting on the bed. _Have to pretend I didn't hear it—_

_ _

"Nothing really." He shrugged. "She can't wait to meet you, though."

"Even if I'm not your girlfriend?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"She was a little disappointed about that, but yes, even if you're not my girlfriend." He laughed. "I will warn you though, she'll be trying to hook us up the entire 4 days we'll be there."

"Oh, I wouldn't expect anything less." She shook her head. "When I brought a friend of mine home once, my mom just sat there and almost scared my friend into asking me out—actually, that was sort of funny, now that I think about it."

"Well, my mom won't scare you." He grinned. "Annoy you, but not scare you."

"I just hope she actually likes me, either way." She sighed.

"What's not to like?" he asked, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Everything." She responded, shaking her head.

"If they can like me, of all people, trust me, they can like you." He laughed.

Stephanie felt comforted by that; after all, he WAS right. She had packed up pretty quickly. _This is an insane mistake. But I guess it's better then doing nothing. Right? _By the time they were in the plane, she felt under confident again, and was sitting nervously, trying to relax, but not really able to. She fidgeted a lot, trying to get comfortable. He suddenly placed his hand on hers, and she felt a small jolt run up her spine. _Why does he always have this effect on me? It's happening often –sort of freaky._

_ _

__She smiled at him, after shaking off her thoughts. "You OK?" he asked softly.

"What's Canada like?" she inquired. He chuckled lightly.

"It's like America. Only—well, it's not called America. And it has a part of it that only speaks French really. They're too good for riff raffs like me—like anyone that isn't from there." He shrugged.

"Different world?" she asked, finally giving a real smile.

"Yeah. I mean, I speak French great, but they just have this sensor—that's nowhere near us, though. Where I live, it's all nice and calm and homey-like.We're right by a big hill, it's awesome to go sledding down or anything like that. Live near a place we can ski, too."

"Is it the big icicle people make it to be?" she inquired. He grinned.

"Not really. Well, where I live, it's really like northern America winter weather. A lot like where you're from. You're from Connecticut, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it gets pretty cold during the winters." She nodded.

"That's basically Winnipeg. Cold, but not exceedingly so." He laughed. "Still, it's probably pretty white at this point. Don't think we don't get snow—"

"Of course I know that." She smirked. "Come on, it's December. It snowed in MY state for God's sake!"

"But our snow is different." He informed proudly. "Ours is Canadian snow."

"Is it white?" she asked.

"Yes—"

"Is it wet?"

"Yep—"

"Then its just snow." She smirked.

"You're no fun." He chuckled. "All the snow you got came from us."

"And that's a good thing? You know I hate snow." She rolled her eyes.

"And I still don't understand that. How do you not like white puffy stuff that breaks your fall?" he questioned.

"If I want something white and puffy I'll get a pillow. I won't catch a cold from that—" she replied.

"Actually—"

"Don't even say it." She said, but a laugh escaped her. He grinned widely.

"See? I made you laugh." He beamed, like it was the biggest accomplishment in the world. _Actually, it probably is. I don't remember the last time I laughed—not since December started, most likely—_

_ _

__"Have I thanked you yet for inviting me along?" she asked, suddenly. 

"Think nothing of it." He shook his head. "You'll prove to my mom that I'm actually at least talking to girls. I think she thinks I'm gay sometimes—"

"You? Gay?" she asked, this time really giggling. "Your mom doesn't know you very well, does she?"

"Apparen—hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" he asked, letting out a fake pout.

"Chris, I think you like girls more then half of the guys we hang out with do.." She pointed out. _Except me. Not that that bothers me—I don't think at least._

"I think I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm sensing a small diss in there somewhere—" he glared at her.

"Me? Diss? Never." She made herself sound innocent. "But seriously—this might sound crazy, but really—thanks for letting me come. I wasn't looking forward to being alone."

"And again, it's really nothing. You'll probably want to come home by tonight." He chuckled. "My family is scary. Might sacrifice you to the evil Ice God."

"Ice God? I wouldn't be entirely surprised, considering this family made you—" she joked. He beamed.

"I know. I mean, the one fact that I came out of this family makes them cool." He nodded proudly.

"You're a sad, sad person Chris." She shook her head. He nodded again.

"Yep, and damn proud of it." He replied, before starting to sing 'Oh Canada' while people stared at him oddly. Stephanie sunk deeper into her seat, shaking her head slowly, pretending not to know him.

_I don't think he should have drank that coffee today—ugh—he's more hyper then usual—this better not have been a bad idea. Actually, it probably wasn't, but still—gotta always wonder. Oh my god, are people singing with him? _She blinked, noticing a few people had joined in._ Yeah, I think I'm in the twilight zone—that has to be it—one where Canadians sing on planes—I think this is all a plot, I bet he wants to like—make me a Canadian. Brainwash me or something. Or—he might be being the dork he usually is._

_ _

__"Hey everyone!" Chris stood up, and people stared at him. _W-what the hell is he doing? I swear to god—_ "We have a first timer to Canada here—" _–No, he's not doing this—wait a second, what the hell am I thinking? Of course he is._ "So please welcome the lovely Stephanie McMahon to our great country—"

"Chris!" she hissed as people clapped for her. She shook her head. He sat down, winking at her.

"Welcome to Canada." He grinned broadly as she gave him a dangerous glare.

"I'm going to kill you—" she mumbled. "Won't find your body—"

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor—" he sung lightly to himself, and chuckled lightly. "Lighten up, Steph, get into the holiday spirit!"

"Chris, I'm never letting you drink any sort of caffeine-filled drinks again, especially during long trips—all right?"

"Yep." He nodded brightly.

_Thank god we're landing soon--_


	3. Steph's Gonna Have ONE Interesting Chirs...

"Where are we?" she peered out the window of the sleazy cab they were sitting in. They had reached Canada all right, right on time, and now the car that they had been sitting in since it picked them up at the airport. It was snowing, not enough to call it heavy, but not at all light. It was probably 7 PM Canadian time—well, OK, whatever time they were in. That was another thing that confused her, and she realized it wasn't worth worrying about. Whatever the clock said, that was the time.

"We're home." He informed softly. She turned to him to see a large smile on his face. _He looks really happy. I wish I looked that happy when I find myself in my home. I hope his parents like me—wait a second, why the hell am I worrying about this? This feels like that time when I met my boyfriend's parents the first time. This shouldn't be crossing my mind—I'm cracking up. Just gotta breath, Steph—it's pretty bad when I start talking to myself—_

_ _

She found herself stiffly getting out of the cab, pulling her coat nearer to her, pushing the sleeve of the coat up to cover her numb wrist. It was cold, very cold. Stephanie didn't remember Canada this way. _But then again, this is in the winter. I went in the summer. I'm not exactly a first timer, like Chris said—all right, well, I really am, considering I only went to like—one house the entire time. I think that's what he meant. Well, all right, or else he was just too high on his caffeine binge to remember. Now I wouldn't be surprised with that either._

_ _

__"You all right?" She noticed he was beside her now, watching the cabman pull out their bags. She let herself lean against his side, and he seemed a bit surprised at the sudden show of affection. Usually, she didn't really show it so up front, but this time she needed some sort of support to ebb her nervousness. She felt an arm around her waist, and realized he had understood what she was doing. "Don't worry so much."

"I don't usually do this—" she explained. He grinned.

"And I do?" he laughed. She shrugged.

"You never know—"

"CHRISTOPHER JERICHO—" Both jumped as a voice yelped in back of them. She blinked as suddenly someone pulled Chris into a very large hug.

"Oww! Hey hey hey—Ma!" he winced.

"You're late young man!" she scolded when she let him go. He fully faced her as Stephanie watched the two interact with each other. _She looks like someone who brought up someone like Chris. _"And what was I seeing before? Cuddling?" She suddenly looked from him to her herself. She felt herself turn red, but the darkness masked it.

"Mom—" his tone was warning. She turned to him, and then chuckled lightly.

"Let's get you inside so I can get a better look at you." She responded, grabbing a bag easily and holding it with ease. It was a bigger bag. Stephanie couldn't help but stare in awe for a second. _Oh yeah, definitely a parent of his. I suppose you would have to be strong to control him—_

She followed suit, taking her own bags that she could carry. Chris paid for the ride and followed as well. Stephanie kept feeling that knot grow more and more in her stomach. _This is going to be one interesting Christmas, I know that much._

_ _

__They went up the steps of the cozy looking home, and Stephanie tried to shake some snow off, but found herself not succeeding. His mother opened the door, and she stepped inside as she was led in.

And then she found herself flying backwards. She landed on one of the softer luggage she was carrying. However, she was pinned to it. She shut her eyes tight when something started licking her. She suddenly became aware of laughter. She opened her eyes to see a big furry thing on her.

"Chris, why is there a dog on me?" she asked, breathlessly, staring up at the thing still licking her face. She tried to push it off but found it to be to no avail.

"She wants to say hello." He sniggered. "Adidas, get off her." She felt the weight move off her and she sat up, rubbing her back.

"Adidas?" she asked.

"Chris, you need to train your dog." His mother berated, offering a hand to Stephanie. She took it and pulled herself up. She turned to see Chris joyfully hugging the dog, which looked exactly like a husky.

"She is trained." He grinned. "In, Adidas." The dog obeyed perfectly, trotting inside. He turned to Stephanie. "See?"

"Why didn't you do that before she jumped me?" she smirked. He grinned innocently as she turned and pulled the luggage fully inside.

"Just plop them down, hun." Jericho's mom nodded.

"All right." She said, putting them down on the side.

"Is Chri—" Stephanie looked up to see a young man standing in one of the doorframes. He looked squarely at her. "Whoa! Chris, who's the girl?!"

"Nice to see you too." He smirked lightly, but then grinned. "This is Stephanie."

"So let me get this straight, you actually didn't scare a girl off for once?" he asked, a wide grin that almost mimicked Chris' own. _He looks just like him, actually—talk about family resemblance._

"Ha ha, funny." He rolled his eyes. She watched the man slink over to her, extending his hand.

"Name's Luke." He introduced. She shook his hand.

"Stephanie is Chris's friend." His mother explained.

"Oh that's highly doubtful." He grinned mischievously at Chris. "You honestly think I'm going to believe you brought a girl that's just your friend?"

"You're only 16. What do you know?" he replied sarcastically, but his tone was friendly. _They seem pretty close, but the kid's overly perky—_

_ _

"Well I know I wouldn't bring a girl to this family unless it was absolutely necessary." He laughed.

"Luke!" she watched Chris's mom whap him over the head.

"Oww! Aunt Joan!" he pouted. Stephanie finally let out a small chuckle. "Yeesh, I was just kidding."

"Be nice to our guest." She scolded. He smirked, but said no more.

"Where's dad?" Chris inquired.

"Around. Probably where everyone else is." She responded. "In the entertainment room. You two should go there. Luke will help me get your bags to the right room, right Luke?"

"But Auntie—" he whined.

"RIGHT Luke?" she asked again. He sighed in defeat.

"Yes Auntie." He mumbled. He shot Chris a look. "Thanks a lot."

"It'll be good for you." Chris laughed. He mumbled something under his breath so low that Stephanie couldn't hear and began to help Chris's mom with their stuff. Chris turned to her. "Come on, Steph."

"All right." She nodded, following him. As she walked past Luke, he caught her arm lightly when Chris's mom wasn't looking. She looked at him, a bit surprised.

"Don't listen to him. He's lying." He simply said. She could have asked what he meant, but didn't bother, as his aunt was pulling him away. _What did he mean by that? _She shook her head, finally following Chris again.

She followed him downstairs into another slightly larger room. The tree was there, as she noted. And there was a lot of people. Stephanie felt suddenly very nervous. She could take meeting two, but there had to be at least 6 people there—and she didn't know any of them.

"Chris, my boy—" one man stood up upon seeing him, walking over to him. They hugged, and Chris smiled brightly.

"Hey Dad!" he exclaimed.

"Good to see you made it. How was the flight?"

"The usual." He grinned.

"Ha!" Stephanie suddenly blurted out. _Oops. Well, there goes my 'not attracting attention' idea. _Chris's father turned to her, looking her over.

"Why are you laughing?" he smiled.

"Your son was insane on the plane." She explained, and Chris grinned innocently.

"He was like that when he was little, too—kept climbing on everything—you're never going to grow up, are you?" he smirked at Chris, who was now beaming.

"What's the fun in that?" he asked.

"But where are my manners?" Chris's father pondered. "I'm this idiot's father, though I don't tell people that often." He winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile as Chris pouted. "And you must be—Stephanie, was it?"

"Yeah, that's me." She nodded. "It's nice to meet you, sir." As they talked, Chris walked over to the other members of his family.

"So, my wife tells me you're staying with Chris?" he asked her when Chris was far enough.

"Yeah. He's sort of taken me in," she explained, nodding. "My family is a less then normal, to put it lightly."

"So you came to us?" he chuckled; it was a deep-throated chuckle that reminded her of her own father. "Well, I'm not sure if it'll be a big difference here, but let me be the first to welcome you to this house."

"Thank you." She smiled, and he nodded.

"Any friend of my son is welcome here. As surprising as this might sound, he does judge character well. Gets that from me, he does." He chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." She nodded absently, watching as he picked up a little girl, who had to be only 2 or 3 years old. The girl squealed as he threw her up and caught her. _I can't believe I'm here right now. My family parties never had this odd air of warmth in it. Does my family even care about anybody but themselves? Am I like that? No—I can't be. I do care about people._ She watched Chris again, as he continued to make the little girl in his arms smile. _I care about Chris._


	4. Hmm--Well Now, Does Stephy Have A Crush?

"Thank you for the dinner." She spoke up as she finished her meal. It had been an hour after they arrived, and they had all gathered around a large table in a beautiful dining room. She had gotten to know most of them; his family was amazingly kind and friendly, almost like him. She hadn't remembered the last time she felt safe in a stranger's home like she did then. She almost felt like she was apart of a family.

A real family.

"I'm glad you liked it." His mother responded.

"Yeah, sweetie, tasted pretty good." His dad agreed with Stephanie.

"Oh, so you actually liked it this time?" she smirked.

"Are you still on that?" he laughed, good-naturedly.

"Well, it's not MY fault I overheard you talking about my food—" she replied. Stephanie watched them go back and forth, and she suddenly realized that it was reminding her of something.

_Welcome to the twilight zone. _She suddenly realized that his parents were acting almost like how she and—no, that couldn't be right. She quickly got THAT thought out of her head. It was just a coincidence—right? _God, I think I'm finally losing my mind—not good. I really need to stop thinking about this. Why can't I just ignore it like I always do? What I'm thinking would be impossible—I'm married, for god's sake—but why does it feel like this is too perfect to pass up? Gotta stop thinking.._

_ _

__"So, who is coming tomorrow?" she looked to Chris, who seemed interested.

"The usual crew." His aunt responded. "You better get your friend ready for that."

"I'll be fine." She spoke up, grinning slightly.

"See that? She's all ready comfortable here." His mother chuckled lightly.

By the time they all ended up were in the entertainment room, Stephanie was feeling the effects of the long day and the full stomach. She sat next to Chris on one of the couches, letting herself curl against him, sleepily. She actually thought nothing of it, nor was awake enough to note the knowing looks she was getting. She listened as the family talked about the past, really not talking, but really listening for once.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, she found herself curled up in a nice soft bed. She lifted her head, peering at the clock. It was 2 AM. She suddenly realized that she really had to go to the bathroom. She almost cursed herself for not asking for a tour of the house, because she had no clue where she was exactly. Sighing, she stood up, deciding to just quietly look around and find it herself. She took one step forward, and felt her foot land squarely on something big. Surprised, she lost her balance and fell.

"Oof." She groaned, landing on her butt. She winced slightly, and watched what she tripped on sit up.

"What the—?" the voice quickly registered.

"Chris?" she asked in a whisper, surprised.

"Whatcha stepping on me for?" he asked, sleepily.

"I didn't know you were on the ground." She explained, softly. "Sorry about that."

"What are you doing up?" he glanced toward the clock. "It's only two in the morning."

"I need to go to the bathroom." She replied, embarrassed.

"Come on, I guess I'll take you." He stood up, sleepily, stretching out. She saw him reach out a hand to her and she took it, letting him help her up. "Follow me." She nodded lightly, doing as he asked, staying close to him so she didn't lose sight of him in the dark. "Here we go." He whispered. "I'll be out here."

"Thanks." She replied, walking into the room, closing the door behind her. She flicked on the light, and let her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness assaulting them. Sighing, she did her thing, feeling suddenly itchy. She scratched her arm, and stopped short. _No—wait a second._ She pulled her sleeve up, and blinked. It was what she thought it was. "Hives!" she exclaimed lowly to herself. _Not good._

_ _

She walked to the mirror and saw it had spread to her face. It was probably too dark for Chris to notice it in the first place. Still, when she got this many, that meant--"Chris!" she opened the door and he let out a surprised yelp when she pulled him in. He looked like he was about to demand to know why she just pulled him in, but when he saw her face he stopped.

"What the hell?" he stared at her.

"Hives." She explained miserably. He frowned.

"All right, um—let's see, I have to have something—just—don't itch." He opened a cabinet with medicine stored in it. "Let's see—oh, here we go." He pulled out a box of Benadryl. "I remember my mom said something about this stuff. Take one. Does it itch?"

"Of course it does." She popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed it with ease. He looked at her, then shook his head. 

"Um—oh! I know that one. Calomine lotion." He rummaged through the large cabinet again, looking. "How'd you get those anyway?"

"Peanuts. Which one had it?" she said simply.

"Oh, you must have had some of my mom's secret dish." He replied, knowingly. "Ah, there it is." He pulled out a bottle of the stuff. "Put this on. It'll stop the itch."

She sighed and sat on the toilet, beginning to put the stuff on. Chris watched her impatiently, then groaned and grabbed the bottle from her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm not sitting in here all night." He explained, rolling the other sleeve of her shirt up. "I got this arm." She felt herself flinch at his touch, but realized that it was actually soft and almost caring for someone who was complaining about her taking too long. She watched him for a moment, then went back to doing the other arm, feeling the soothing relief all ready.

After she was covered, they left for the room again. Chris lay down on the floor, while Stephanie sat on the bed.

"Sleep—" he mumbled gleefully. Stephanie paused, then figured it was a good enough time to bring it up.

"Before you go to sleep, Chris, I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me." She explained. This gained his attention, and he turned to face her from the ground. She let herself slide to the ground so they were at eye level.

"What do you mean by that?" he inquired.

"Well, I know I'm still annoying." She sighed. "Guess I haven't changed much since we first met."

"You weren't annoying when you were little, and you're not now either." He shook his head. "I wouldn't waste my time with someone annoying. You're my best friend now." Stephanie was almost taken aback by the emotion in his voice.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"I brought you here, didn't I?" he pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but that might have been out of pity." She shrugged.

"No, it's because I care about you. Now don't worry about it, huh? Anyway, I'm more annoying then you." He laughed lowly.

"You're perfect the way you are." She found herself saying. She couldn't believe she wasn't embarrassed in saying that.

"Coming from you, that means a lot." He replied. "All joking aside."

"It's true." She shrugged lightly.

Her hives were gone by the time she laid down on the bed again. As she pulled the covers up to her chin, she heard his voice again, soft but firmly clear.

"You're perfect too, Steph." The words sent a small jolt of emotion up her spine. She couldn't help but repeat exactly what Chris had said to her. _Coming from you, that means a lot—a lot more then anyone could understand._ She didn't respond, but went back to sleep with the knowledge that she was trying to win a losing fight with her emotions.

And like that, the morning came. She felt something jabbing her in her side, and she continued to ignore it, hoping it would go away. She just wanted to sleep. Sadly, that jab seemed to get annoyed because she suddenly found herself holstered out of the bed. She let out a surprised gasp and she suddenly felt like she was moving. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking upside down at ponytailed blonde hair.

"Chris! Chris, what are you doing?!" she squirmed in his grip, but he had a tight one on her.

"Presents time! Come on!" his voice was jovial, and she knew he wouldn't let her go until they were down there.

"I can walk by myself, you know!! Let me go!" she demanded. "Put me—" she felt him suddenly toss her down, onto a soft couch. He grinned brightly. "—Down."

"Good morning, Stephanie." She looked sleepily at his mother. "I see Chris got you up?"

"Yes." She shot him a look. He gave her a bright grin.

"Well, it's time we opened the gifts, then."

"All right!" Stephanie noted Luke was sitting by the tree, looking at the presents brightly.

"Wait your turn." Chris's aunt, who was probably Luke's mom, scolded.

"Man—" he sighed, watching as the presents were being given out. Stephanie, now wide away, suddenly felt incredibly nervous. She did get Chris something, and even though she knew he'd probably love it, she still felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She got his parents money; she didn't know what else to do for them. She grabbed the bag she had put the stuff in, placing it next to her, waiting her turn quietly, feeling her face all ready turning into a full out blush.

"Stephanie, this is for you." She snapped out of her thoughts to see Chris's mom holding a present out for her. She smiled, a little surprised.

"You got something for me?" she asked.

"Of course." She chuckled lightly. Stephanie took it, smiling graciously.

"Thank you." She opened her bag and pulled out her card. "Um—well, this isn't really anything, Chris wouldn't let me get you a physical gift—he was rushing me. That's for you, though."

"Don't worry about it." She chuckled. "You didn't have to get us anything, though."

"I would feel bad if I didn't. Think of it as a thank you for the dinner last night and the food today."

"It's a deal, then." She chuckled, leaving her at that. She sat back, opening the gift. She smiled lightly. Pajamas. Chris must have hinted to his mom to get her a pair, considering he had been wearing his shirt for more then enough of time. She looked up to see Luke tearing open one of his gifts.

"A skateboard!" he squealed. She couldn't help but laugh as his face lit up. She had to wonder, though, who'd want to skate outside in cold like this? She suddenly noticed Chris walking to her, ultimately plopping next to her.

"Ah, I see my mom got to you, huh?" he smiled.

"I guess you want your shirt back, huh?" she giggled.

"Nah, it looks better on you. I just thought real ones would be more comfortable." He explained, and she nodded. "Umm—well, I got something for you too." He scratched the back of his head. "Here." He handed her a small present. She knew the shape of a box.

_It's either a bracelet of a necklace. _She took out the other thing in her little bag, which was also looking much like a card. _I hope he likes them—he will. I know it. _"And this is for you." She handed it to him

"You open first." He grinned. She nodded absently, slowly tearing the gift-wrapping off, to find the prize inside. A black box; it was what she expected to be. She opened it, her eyes widening, for it turned out to be a little more then she expected. It was a necklace, all right, but it was beautiful—better then she could have imagined coming from a guy.

It was all very—silver. Actually, it really wasn't all silver—there was a few gems in it that really looked like diamonds. REALLY looked like them. The pendent of the necklace was interesting, sort of like two box shapes, one in the other, with the outer one looking like the sides were pushed in to for almost a flower-like look.And it was clear, crystal clear. She stared it, speechless.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked, trying to read her expression.

"I—" she found herself still at a loss of words. "I can't accept this, Chris—this must have cost a fortune."

"Think of it as a number of gifts—for your birthday, for Christmas, and for one of those 'I'm sorry' sort of days." He grinned. "I want you to have it."

"But—" she looked at it again. "Are you sure?"

"My mom doesn't like necklaces anyway." He smiled. "I'm positive."

"Well, this certainly blows away my—" she noticed he was ripping her gift open.

"Holy hell! Front row?!" he blinked in shock.

"Watch your language—" his mother stepped in. He glanced at her as she continued to give out presents to the family.

He lowered his voice. "Steph, this is amazing! These tickets are impossible to get!"

"Well actually—the backstage passes were even harder." She explained, still trying to let the shock wear off from what she had gotten. "I got two, thought you might bring Jeff or Matt or something—"

"Or you." She looked at him, a little surprised at the offer.

"Yeah, maybe." She replied, feeling a bit dazed_. I think he really likes it, but my gift—no one has ever gotten me anything this perfect—so beautiful. _She let him help her put it on a few minutes later, and she realized that something was quickly happening to her mindset.

And if it continued on like this, she was afraid that it was only going to get worse—or better, however she could look at it.


	5. This Is Why Mistletoes Suck...

Christmas was almost over, and Stephanie was almost sorry for that. She was having a genuinely good time, sans the fact that she was wrestling with quite a few feelings. She kept unconsciously touching the chain dangling around her neck, feeling the small bumps in it. She loved the thing so much, and she was realizing that she liked the fact he went out of his way to get it for her more then the gift itself.

She sort of tuned out the conversation that was going on; it had no relevance to her anyway. She started remembering the first time she had met him; when she first saw him. It was so long ago. She kept remembering the crush, the realization that she found him more then attractive. Was that just childhood hormones? He was an older person; kids were supposed to have crushes like that. But she wasn't a little kid anymore.

And she was feeling the same sort of butterflies that she had the first time he smiled at her. She was an adult, and she was being affected like that. She wasn't supposed to feel that way with him, it was almost like it was forbidden. She was married, and moreover, even if she weren't, what would people say if she dated a wrestler like him?

_It would be the like I was dating Andrew all over again._ She sighed gently, her memories flushing back to her of that time in her life. She wasn't really happy back then either, but she was a lot happier with him then she ever was with Hunter. Now it was different, because Chris wasn't the type of person Andrew and Hunter were. He spit on authority. He liked her for her, or at least that's what she hoped. No, she knew it, because he had a certain look that she never saw before from anyone, and it took her until now that it was a look of at the least friendship. You couldn't make that look up.

"Hey look!" she was shaken from her thoughts and suddenly found something dangling over her head. Where'd that come from? She looked up at it, almost dreamily, wondering what it was. And then it hit her, and she felt almost panicked.

She was going to kill Luke.

Mistletoe. It was on a fishing line. It was over her head. Even worse, though, it was over Chris's too. She felt her face flush, and a lump rise in her throat. She wouldn't be able to take any sort of bodily contact with Chris at this point; she knew she was too unstable. "Chrissy has to kiss her—" Luke chuckled. She saw Chris shoot him a glare. Stephanie felt almost a little better after she realized most of the family was gone but a choice few, and she had no clue where they were right then and could care less.

He looked at her, trying to read her expression. _Stay cool, Stephanie, its just a little kiss, right? Nothing to it. I've kissed people before._ "Well, I guess it is tradition." She managed to squeak, feeling awkward, nervousness coursing through her veins. Her heart was beating wildly at that point, but she chose to ignore it; it would only make her think against what she was allowing. He nodded, lightly, still watching her.

"Dude, just kiss all ready!" the incentive was made, and she herself pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his. The moment was euphoric; she didn't want it to end, she didn't want to go back to the real world. But then she pulled away, her mind taking control, and she found herself suddenly feeling sick and giddy at the same time. She couldn't hide it from herself anymore; because what she felt was unlike anything she had gone through in her life. It was such a blissful, happy feeling; it scared her.

She had to get some air; had to gain some sanity back. "I—um, I'll be right back." She said, standing up stiffly, feeling dizzy, her face visibly pale. She walked away, leaving the inhabitants of the room to watch her leave. She didn't know where to go, so she went outside, not caring that it was dark and she didn't have a coat. She had to get away from it; if she didn't, she would go truly insane. She shivered, walking out a little from the house, hugging her own waist in an attempt to stay warm.

It was like the ground dropped out from under her, and it was almost like a dream when she felt herself tumble down roughly. Her body was being beaten up, but she didn't feel it. Her mind was just numb. She finally stopped rolling, and that's when she realized what had happened, and where she was. She winced, sitting up, noting she was unhurt besides a small gash in her arm, but she knew that it didn't matter as much as the fact that she couldn't see the house anywhere. When it finally sunk in, she quickly understood that if someone didn't come looking for her, she was going to freeze to death.

"Help!" she cried, but it was to deaf ears. She remembered that she was around snow, too, and stopped screaming, fearing her voice would create an avalanche that would push her further away.

_All right, gotta think—Daddy taught me how to deal with fires, earthquakes, bombs—but never getting lost in the fucking Canadian wilderness! Why didn't he ever teach me anything important!? _She felt the cold stinging her skin, and she knew it was all ready starting. She was shivering. The snow had soaked her clothing very nicely. _Great, I'm going to be an icicle by the time someone finds me—and how nice, the snow all ready helped me along._

_ _

__Stephanie kept looking up, hoping to see light, see something. The minutes clicked by, and nothing came, and she was getting colder. She knew if she moved, she would probably get even more lost, so she tried to remain calm and stayed where she was. She glanced around in the dark, noting it was all flat around her. Thinking back, she suddenly remembered a book she read.

With shaking hands, she began to dig wildly, making a small hole she could fit herself in that was deep enough. A few minutes later, she was just a little warmer, because the deeper you were in the ground, the warmer you were. Her hands felt like ice, and she wondered if she had hypothermia yet. She huddled into the fresh dirt, trying to warm up her hands which were the worst off by keeping them near her body. She kept fingering that necklace around her neck, keeping her hands moving, trying to make it so that they didn't freeze on the spot.

And then she heard a voice after who knew how long, and her heart fluttered to life after it's slow, dull beat took over. She sat up, stiffly, looking up to see a light above. She would have cried out in joy if she didn't think her tears would freeze. "Over here! Help!" she screamed, not caring anymore. The light moved right at her, the blaring light hitting her eyes, making her squint. The light was moving towards her in a different way, and it was moving fast too.

"Stephanie!" She knew the voice, and didn't care at that moment at all; it could have been Santa Claus and she would have been happy.

"Chris—" her voice was cracked with relief as he quickly approached her, scooping her up in a hug. She hugged back, not caring anymore about her insanity, because he was what she wasn't; he was warm.

"You feel like ice." He pulled his coat off, putting it around her. "I've got to get you back." He stood up, picking her up easily. She didn't make a fuss, she didn't care how she got back at that point. She just wanted to be inside. She curled against his chest, trying to soak in the heat coming off of his body.

It took 5 minutes to get back to the house, and when she got in she felt the heat blast her. She felt like she was in heaven. In a very warm heaven. She didn't care that people were around her, she just closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the air hit her, enjoyed the covers put around her. It was sort of like a dreamy blur, all of it. It was 2 hours more until she regained full consciousness, and she realized quickly that she had been saved from hypothermia, and knew if she was out there any longer then she was, she probably would be in the hospital.

Instead, the first thing she saw was Chris, who was watching her intently, and almost jumped when she moved her head to look at him. She blinked, slowly, trying to comprehend what had just happened to her; comprehend how he had just saved her life once again."Are you all right?"

"Yes." She responded, dully, her eyes never leaving his. She suddenly felt scared again, but this time she was fully aware of the fact that she just didn't care anymore. She sat up, her bones letting out a little crack. She was really stiff at that point. But she was warm. She could feel her fingers and toes. This was a good sign.

"Please don't do that to me again." He suddenly said. She looked at him again, and realized that he was shaking. He wasn't shaking from the cold, she quickly realized. He was shaking because she had just scared him shitless. She suddenly felt horrible, because she only then noticed how ragged his voice had sounded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"I looked for you for 2 hours." He explained, biting his lip. "I thought you—and when I found the necklace I—"

"What do you mean, found the necklace?" she asked. She touched her neck, and realized it wasn't there. "Wait, no, I had it with me—when I was down there—it was the thing that kept my hands moving."

"I found it near the top of that hill." He shook his head. _Was I hallucinating? _"Here." He put it in her normal colored hands. "The chain was broken, but my mom fixed it."

"Thanks." She sighed, putting it around her neck again. He watched her.

"It really does look nice on you." He complimented dumbly. She knew he didn't know what to say, but she also knew it wasn't an empty compliment.

"Yeah, I think so too." She responded lightly. And then he came out with it.

"What the hell possessed you to go running outside?" he asked. "I mean, yeah, I suck at kissing but—"

"Can we not talk about it?" she asked, hopeful, but knew he wanted an answer. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"This is one of those days that I sort of need to know why you almost killed yourself." He responded, just like she knew he would.

"I guess the kiss just sort of freaked me out a little." She sighed.

"Stephanie, I even asked you if you wanted to do it, I didn't—" he started to point out.

"I know you didn't," she interjected. "But I did." He looked confused at first, like he didn't understand what she meant. But then it hit him, and he sort of looked at her in shock, like he couldn't believe it. "I didn't want to want it, and I still don't but—listen, just forget it, all right?" He was silent for a moment.

"You know, when I found out you went outside, I got really scared, because I knew you knew nothing about how my backyard was, and how big it was. Then when I didn't see you—I just realized something." He paused, looking at her pointedly. "You mean everything to me." She was taken aback by his sincerity, how his voice was so full of emotion, how piercing his gaze was. "I love you."

She felt her heart leap up into her throat. He had said the words she always wanted to hear from him, the words that she also dreaded for the same reasons. She didn't know what to say, her mind told her not to be stupid, that she was married and that this was all wrong, but everything else was telling her to just admit it, to go with her true feelings. "I know it's insane, I know because I didn't want to say anything either, but after tonight—when I thought I lost you—it was like my whole world crumbled around me. I would have searched for you until even I fell to hypothermia if I had too."

"Chris—don't do this to me." She managed to whisper. "I don't know if I can take this—"

"Tell me you don't feel the same, and I will stop." He responded lightly. She looked at him, knowing she would have to decide in seconds what she wanted to follow. She looked into his eyes, her mind slipping back to that first meeting, and she found herself wanting to do what she had wished to do when she was only thirteen. That was how she ended up deciding.

She pulled him closer to her, into a deep kiss. He did nothing to stop her.


	6. Well, There Goes Christmas--Back To The ...

She felt safe.

She wasn't exactly sure how it all came about, but she had somehow found herself in his arms, curled against his chest, being comforted by his slow, labored breathing. He had been sleeping for an hour, it seemed. She didn't want to sleep, though, she was afraid if she woke up it would all be some sort of cruel, horrible dream that lead her emotions on. She didn't want to go to sleep because she was afraid she would realize that what was happening was basically insane.

She didn't want reality to set in. Her reality sucked. Her reality had her married to a jackass. Her reality gave her a family that was so dysfunctional that even the leading psychologists probably wouldn't be able to understand them. It was not something she liked or even wanted. What she wanted was to stay like this, stay in his arms, keep being able to hear his heart beat.

But she was fighting a losing battle. Fatigue set in finally, and she was forced to submit to it. She drifted off to sleep, still curled against him.

When she woke up, she felt a wave on panic hit her, because he wasn't there. No, it couldn't have been a dream. She couldn't believe that. She sat up quickly, feeling her heart skip a beat, and she glanced around quickly. Her eyes stopped on him as he sleepily put on his pants. He looked like he was about to fall asleep in mid-pull. She couldn't help but blush when she realized she was staring at his ass.

He turned and saw her watching him. He smiled towards her. "I don't appreciate you checking me out without me knowing."

"Like I had anything to check out." She rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on her face. He walked over to her, leaning over, putting his face right by hers. He kissed her nose, and she couldn't help but want to swoon.

"You'll just have to wait and find out to see, won't you?" he asked, huskily. She knew he was joking, because that same Cheshire cat smile was on his lips.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Could be." He stood up straight, offering a hand. She took it and he pulled her up off the bed so that she was standing.

"Are we going to let your parents know?" she asked, peering at him.

"Let's wait a bit, not give them the satisfaction of knowing." He grinned. She paused.

"You know this is so wrong, right?" she finally asked, the bliss receding for a moment.

"I'm trying not to think about it." He cocked his head to the side. "Is it bothering you?

"I want to divorce Hunter." She whispered. He looked surprised.

"For me?" he asked.

"Partly, but more for myself." She shook her head.

"Are you going to do it?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can." She responded sadly. "I'm scared to do it."

"Well, whatever you chose, I'll help you if you want." He smiled at her. "What are friends for, after all?"

"But after our past and—I still don't get it, Chris, how did this happen?" she asked, looking at him seriously.

"You gave me a chance." He shrugged lightly, looking like he was blushing slightly. "I found out you weren't exactly who I thought you were."

"What do you think now?" she asked, peering at him.

"I think you're beautiful." He responded softly. It was her turn to blush.

"You really think that?" she asked, sounding doubtful.

"You should know by now that I don't give empty compliments." He chuckled. She smiled softly.

"I didn't say it last night." She suddenly said. He peered at her.

"Say what?" he asked, curious.

She paused, then took a breath. "I love you too, Chris." He actually did seem a bit surprised.

"You do?" he asked, though she figured he knew she meant it.

"Yeah, I just seem to have this thing for tall blonde Canadians." She wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"Guess that means you won't date Benoit then after me, huh?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah." She laughed. She smiled as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. _I never realized that a kiss could be as innocent as it is now. Hunter never did anything softly—ever._

_ _

__"We have to start packing. We're leaving at 6 tonight." He explained. She nodded mutely.

"Can we have breakfast first? I'm kinda hungry." She asked. He smiled.

"Fine, let's go downstairs." He nodded, pulling her close with an arm. She grinned and pulled him off her.

"Remember, nothing happened last night, Blondie." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Damn." He sighed. "This day's gonna suck."

"Go cuddle a teddy bear." She smirked. "I'm hungry, let's go."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, letting her pull him out.

~~

It was really late when they were finally half-way to the next WWF stationed area. Their last day in Canada was actually pretty good, but she couldn't help but just stare at him the entire time. Now that she let that rush of feeling come out, she just felt light-headed, more free. She found herself curled up against his arm, her eyes opening and shutting lazily as she fought sleep.

"Have a good time?" he heard him softly ask. She looked up from his arm.

"Best Christmas I ever had." She whispered. She let a little sigh out and he looked at her, a bit confused.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I wish my family was normal." She responded. "Now the only family I have is you." She felt him shift his arm so that it was around her. She was leaning against his side now.

"Your family loves you, you guys just have to settle your issues with each other." He responded. "But hey, if you want me to be your only family for awhile—welcome to the Jericho clan!" This got a small giggle out of her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain." She shook her head.

"I've been putting up with it for almost two years now, why would it bother me?" he winked at her, pulling her closer. "I tend to like people like me."

"You're not a pain."

"You sure didn't think that a few months ago." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but that was before this all happened. You know, you're very surprising Chris Jericho." She looked up at him as he shrugged.

"I try to be. Keeps everyone on their toes." He nodded proudly. "But why don't you get some rest, Steph? You look tired."

"I just like being near you." She said without thinking. She felt herself blush. She couldn't believe she was able to ignore these feelings, because they were inundating her now.

"Well I'm going to need that side back when we get off the plane." He responded, but then wrapped his arm around her even more firmly, like he wanted her to stay there. "But then again, you make one hell of a warmer. This air conditioning is annoying and it won't shut off."

"Always glad to be of service." She responded lightly, a coy grin on her face. She let herself snuggle deeper against him before closing her eyes. Yes, sleep. She liked sleep. Yawning lightly, she let herself drift asleep.

She had a dream, and it made her shock awake. She woke up to find herself shaking insanely, wide-eyed. The dream—she was being chased, and then she was caught and she turned around and—Hunter. She shuddered at the memory of his face in her mind. What the hell was that about? Was she that afraid? She sighed, looking toward Chris. He had fallen asleep and was currently leaning against her now as well. She realized she was covered, and he wasn't. Had he given up his blanket to her. She carefully looked over, and noticed that yes, she was covered in two blankets.

She softly pushed him so he rested against the plane's window. She sat up, cracking her back, trying to forget the dream. She took the covers and pulled it over him. He instantly stopped shivering as the warmth blanketed him. "Guess I didn't warm him up that much." She whispered, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She reached over and brushed a strand of hair that kept making his nose twitch when he breathed in.

_He's so perfect, why didn't I see it before? Before Hunter—before Test. I met him before them, that's for sure. God, what will my parents think? Another wrestler—and one that's been a thorn in both my dad and my brother's side since the beginning. Andrew didn't even do that. Maybe my dad likes him a little more now, since he's been holding up that title so well. _She took his hand suddenly, needing some sort of comfort. His hand instantly curled around hers, and she looked at him.

"Huh. Still asleep." She mused. It was like he just knew it was her. She noticed he suddenly was twitching again, and his grasp on her hand tightened. _Is he having a nightmare?_

_ _

__"Stephanie—no! Leave her the fuck alone!" he said in a hoarse whisper. She looked at him in shock as he continued to look like he was terrified. "No—don't—Stephanie! Don't hurt her—I promised I—"

She couldn't take seeing him like that anymore. She shook him awake with her free arm. He shot up like a rocket, shaking like she had. He turned to her, a rush of relief flooding over his face. She suddenly found him pulling her into a hug, like he hadn't seen her for years.

"Chris, Chris—it's all right." She whispered. He still had the wild look in his eyes, and she lifted her hand to touch his cheek. He was sweating. "I'm all right." He looked at her, unsure. "You were having a nightmare."

He suddenly seemed embarrassed and he fell back into his seat, looking down, still shaking. She didn't actually know what to do, but she offered her comfort by slowly rubbing his back. "I'm sorry—it was just that—I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No." she smiled, though looking quite worried.

"You—Hunter took you." He explained. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, how did it happen?" she asked, leaning forward, staring at him.

"I don't know—he jumped you from behind—took you—I tried to get him, but he threatened to—"

"—Hit me with a sledgehammer?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"I had the same dream." She replied. He looked at her, surprised.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

She didn't realize it until then, but a huge knot in her stomach had formed. Was there to be any truth to that dream? They both fell silent, but she unconsciously held his hand a little tighter.


	7. Wonder How Vince Is Gonna Take This When...

"Lita! You guys are back?" she grinned widely. Lita stretched, looking dead tired.

"Yeah. I just wanted to check on you. How was your Christmas?" she asked cautiously.

"Great." She responded, nodding.

"Was that truthful or did I miss the sarcastic tone?" she asked as she walked in. Stephanie had moved aside to let her in. _I don't know if Chris wants her to know, but I have to tell at least her—she'll be able to keep it a secret until I know what's up. I'll tell her if she asks, that's all._

_ _

__"Truthful." She nodded. Lita looked at her.

"You and the family patch it up?" she inquired. Stephanie shook her head.

"Not even close. I went with Chris." She explained.

"So you did tell him?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad I did." She responded. Lita nodded absently, then noticed the look on her face.

"You're not telling me something." She raised a brow. She tried to act innocent. "Don't give me that, Stephanie. You have the evil McMahon 'hehehe' look."

"Wow, I never knew that sort of look existed." She scratched her head. Lita smirked.

"Tell me." She responded simply. _Well, guess I can't hide anything. Damn._

_ _

__"Stuff happened over the trip." She replied slowly. Lita blinked, thought about it, then looked like she understood.

"Well it took long enough." The redhead finally said. "Who kissed who?"

"—What, it's that obvious?" Stephanie asked, surprised.

"Girl, there's been bets going around about it. Real live bets. When do you think they're finally going to see it? 2 months? 3? I lost my bet. I thought it was going to be a month ago." She grinned. "So, tell me the details here."

"I got lost in the woods, almost froze to death, and he saved me." She shrugged. "And then it just sort of came out."

"That sounds more like a romance novel if you ask me." Lita grinned, letting out a laugh. "But then again, it's been like that since the beginning. So the two enemies have become lovers—and it won't surprise anyone at all."

"But you can't tell anyone yet." She explained quickly. "I have no idea how we're going about this."

"Well, I'll keep it a secret, you know me."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I told you." Stephanie nodded.

"So besides the passion and stuff, how was your Canadian stay?"

"It was fun. His family is seriously nothing like mine. My house was never so—so—"

"Jolly?" Lita supplied the word. Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, what do you expect? Chris came out of it, after all."

"True." She nodded her head, then simultaneously burst out laughing with Lita. She did make a good point. The laughter ceased when both girls found Chris staring at them, a paper bag filled with junk food items cradled in his arms.

"What, I'm not invited to this little girl chat?" he pouted.

"What do you have in the bag?" Lita asked. Chris grinned.

"Um—stuff. Here, check it out." He gave the bag to Lita, who inspected the load of food.

"Dude, you're in." she laughed, pulling out a bag of chips. "Here Steph, your favorite." She caught the bag of Juju Coins thrown at her.

"Hey! That's my snack!" he interjected.

"You need to lose a few pounds." Lita winked at Chris, who sighed in defeat. He sat down, now foodless. Stephanie gulped a few down, then looked at Chris, who looked like he was pretty hungry. Stephanie smiled, slipping next to him, outstretching the rest of the bag.

"I'll share." She whispered. He looked at the food, asked no more, and swallowed the whole bag in less then 3 minutes. She blinked, then shook her head. It just wasn't worth commenting. He kissed her cheek, and it was then she knew he didn't mind Lita knowing.

"Well, I'm going to take my bag of chips and leave you to love birds to your little cocoon of love." Lita stood. She had got the hint as well. "I need to make sure Matt and Jeff aren't trying to put my stuff away. Last time they did that, I lost a few pairs of clothing."

"I'll see you later, Lita." Stephanie replied, and she winked at her and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, bye to you too Lita." Chris smirked. "I hope you enjoy MY FAVORITE CHIPS—"

"Oh I will, Chris, I will." She ate another one deliberately in front of him before walking out cheerfully. Chris grumbled.

"Thanks for getting me my coins." She grinned at him. He turned to her and nodded.

"I remembered." He beamed.

"Well, it's not exactly rocket science to remember my favorite candy." She responded.

"You just love to ruin my good moments, don't you?" he pouted. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I know it's hard to remember stuff when it comes to you." She teased. He gave her a deadpan look.

"Oh, you're so dead." He responded finally, grabbing her by the waist. She let out a yelp and squirmed as he drew her to her.

"Don't you—" she stopped, because her voice was overtaken by laughter as he started to tickle her. She continued to squirm until she got free. She didn't know how it happened, but she had pinned his arms to the bed.

"Well isn't this kinky." He joked, and she huffed and let him up.

"You're an asshole." She responded, but her tone was light, meaning she obviously didn't mean it at all. He smiled as he pulled her closer into a light kiss.

"Don't be mad." He whispered into her ear. She was basically sitting in his lap, and his warm breath against her skin made a chill run up her spine.

"Never at you." She smiled at him. Any thought of Hunter was slipping away quickly every second that she looked at him, that she felt his lips against hers.

She studied his face like she never saw it before, her arms around his neck lazily. His features were so meticulously beyond belief. From his perfectly clear blue eyes to his shaven broad chin, she just wanted to touch it. All the time. It was etched in her mind, like a memory that kept coming back to her. He smiled at her, humored by her sudden quietness and the star she was giving him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, raising a delicate brow. She shook her head, snapping out of it.

"No."

"What are you staring at?"

"Your face." She smiled. He looked a bit confused. "It's perfect, you know."

"Yeah, I run my career on my boyish good looks." He nodded, grinning.

She paused, then continued. "You do something Hunter never had, I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"He never looked at me the way you do." She said. "He never said he loved me and looked at me like you do. It's a little funny, actually."

"I'd never hurt you like he did." Chris swore, growing serious. "You're free to leave me whenever you want."

"Why would I want to leave you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Because you find out there are people out there ten times better then me?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, Chris, you're a hard act to follow." He looked at her as she got off of him. She stretched and heard a few bones crackle in her body as they were rudely moved. She hadn't realized it before, but the trip had made her tired. By the time the duo had gotten to the hotel, it ended up to be the afternoon the day after.The juju coins had not even curbed her appetite at all, especially because Chris ate more then half of it. She felt her stomach rumble.

"Gee Steph, you hungry?" he asked, smirking. She held her stomach, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"A little." She admitted.

"Well let's go get something to eat then." He stood up. "I'm hungry too, if you haven't guessed."

"You're always hungry." She rolled her eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah, so think of it this way—you'll never be hungry when I'm around." He pointed out proudly.

She just groaned.

~~

"I don't think I ever saw you scarf anything down as fast as you're doing with that cheeseburger." Chris raised a brow, watching her eat. "Say, pretty cool, you're turning into me!"

"Say that again Blondie and this food'll be on your face." She replied before taking another bite. He laughed.

"Touchy." He teased.

"Considering the fact I haven't eaten since—last night, I have a reason to be hungry."

"What about the coins?" he asked.

"I had three, you had the rest." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He laughed.

She sipped her drink. "I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Yeah, because you're gonna be all snuggled next to me." He winked.

"Who says I want to sleep with you?" she raised a brow, though her tone was joking.

"I'll have you know, lots of girls would kill to be in your position." He nodded proudly.

"Then why did I never seem to see you with any girls besides Lita before this happened?" she grinned.

"Um—" he stammered.

"I thought so." She chuckled. "But speaking of that, how are we going to go about this?"

"That's more your decision then mine." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you're the one with the family that has enough money to feed a small country." He pointed out.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she questioned.

"Well, do you want Daddy to know that you're dating someone like me?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of his business, but yes, I do want him to know. I don't care if he happened to not like it either. It's not their decision, it's my own." She responded honestly. "I've been through it before."

"Yeah, I know." He paused. "Your brother isn't going to send his little goonies after me, is he?"

"No." she shook her head. "I don't think he really cares about me anymore. I know at least my mom loves you."

"She does?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah." She nodded. "So there's a check for you. And Daddy—well, you know him."

"Doesn't like anyone except the ones that suck up to him." He summed it up. She nodded.

"Exactly. So it's fine with me if it gets out. Maybe it'll speed up the divorce thing." She shrugged.

"Maybe." Chris agreed.

She pretended not to be as nervous about telling everyone about it as she really was. She didn't want to make it look like she wasn't overjoyed at the new relationship she was in.


	8. All Right, So That Didn't Go So Well--

December 31, 2001

December 31, 2001 

** **

****_God, this is going to be a long day. _She turned on the hair dryer and flipped her hair over her head so it was hanging down. _Too many things to do. And that party tonight—ugh, if Chris wasn't making me go, I probably wouldn't. _She continued drying her hair until it was only slightly damp. She would let her hair dry the rest of the way. It was how she always did it. She put down the dryer and made sure the towel that was wrapped tightly against her stayed that way.

She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. She tensed only a moment, then let herself fall against the body behind her. She knew who it was. It didn't take a rocket scientist. She smiled as she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head, which actually was hard because in truth they were almost the same height.

"Hello to you too." She laughed. In truth, she had no qualms with him being so close against her. She was getting used to being against him, hugging him, seeing him. The doubt she had in her mind about leaving Hunter for him was slowly diminishing with every embrace, with every kiss.

"Nice outfit." He grinned. She belted him a good one with her elbow into his stomach.

"Ow!" he let go of her, and she turned and faced him, a wiry grin on her face.

"You're such a romantic." She smirked, and he nodded.

"What? It **is** nice." He winked. "Yeesh, can't even pay a compliment these days without getting hit—"

"I'm getting dressed." She smirked, not even going to comment on his last statement. She walked past him, grabbed her clothes, and walked into the bathroom. He seemed to jokingly follow, so she slammed the door in his face.

"I think you broke my nose!" she heard him pout. She sighed and shook her head. _He's worse then a 5 year old sometimes. _She quickly pulled on the clothes she had laid out for herself, discarding the towel by throwing it to the side. She looked at herself in the mirror. She herself had noticed ever since she was with Chris, even just as his little valet that protected him from losing the title he STILL held, that she wasn't really inclined to wear the sexy almost distasteful clothing she had worn in the past.

She didn't need too with Chris. Hunter, on the other hand, was a different story. She winced at the memory—Hunter always did request that she look good for him. Good to him made her look like a slut. But was she a slut? She **was** sleeping with another person, wasn't she? _No, I'm not one. There's a difference. I don't love Hunter at all, and I don't think I ever did._

_ _

__She had told Chris she told her dad, but that was an outright lie. She felt horrible for it, but she just kept getting nervous about it. She did love Chris, she knew that for a while now, and her dad shouldn't mean as much to her as he does—but in truth, he did mean that much to her. She had been lying for two days, and she had decided on this day that she was going to tell her father, to get it over with and to end the lies before it got back to Chris himself.

She didn't want him to think she wasn't overly happy and proud that she had gained that much of his feelings.

She was meeting her father in 10 minutes, at a little restaurant up the street. Honestly, her stomach was in knots. Still, she knew she would have to leave around the time it was, so she exited the bathroom into the main room of their little hotel room. Chris had sprawled himself out on the bed in the room, and was currently contently flipping the channels on the cheap TV they were given. She couldn't help but smile; sometimes she wondered how someone like him could just seem so downright innocent doing half the things he did.

"I'm going out for awhile." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed, a spot that he wasn't taking up. She felt him sit up as she put on her shoes.

"Where ya going?" he asked, raising a brow. He didn't sound suspicious, more like curious.

"I have to do a few things." She shrugged lightly. That wasn't a lie, after all, she did have to do things.

"Sounds fun." He chuckled. She turned and faced him. He had one of his dopey grins on his face.

"I'll be back soon." She informed him, then pulled him into a small kiss. The kiss seemed more or less an assurance that what she was doing was the right thing.

She left.

The walk was short, but it was a little hard because fresh snow had fallen in the area they were in. It was pretty cold, but then, it was the day before January. She shivered a little as she finally got to the destination. She didn't know if it was from the cold or from the increasing nervousness that was growing inside her.

"I have to do this." She reminded herself out loud, and finally walked into the warmth of the building in front of her.

"Um, is there a table for McMahon set up?" the cashier looked up at her. She raised a brow.

"Yes there is." She nodded. "That table is right over there." The girl gestured towards the right side of the restaurant, and she instantly saw him. He had all ready gotten coffee.

"Thank you." She nodded to the girl before walking towards her father. Her father nodded to her as she sat down. "Hello Daddy."

"Stephanie." He responded in greeting. She didn't know if she should start now or if she should wait. He answered it for her. "You had something to tell me?"

"Yes, Daddy." She nodded. She didn't know where to start. "You see, Dad, um—how was your Christmas?"

"Fine." He raised a brow. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No, just trying to make—conversation." She sighed. This wasn't worth it. It would be better if she just blurted it out. "Daddy, I love Chris." Vince looked at her squarely then. She couldn't read his face, though. That worried her.

"Jericho?" he sounded doubtful.

"Yes." She nodded, feeling a little dumb. _That was a little too abrupt. Jesus, I wish he would just talk. He's just staring at me—it's creeping me out!_

_ _

__"And what about Hunter?" he asked calmly. Too calmly. Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You know how I feel about him." She sighed. She knew he knew she wanted a divorce.

"You realize how expensive a divorce could be, correct?" he asked. She bit her lip. Her father was so cold to her since she backstabbed him. She didn't blame him, but—

"Yes, I know Daddy but—" she paused. "I never wanted in on that marriage. It's long overdue that I end it. He doesn't love me, he just wants my money."

"And Chris doesn't?" he asked. Stephanie was a bit surprised at the accusation. "I don't know, Stephanie, only a year ago he was making fun of you horribly. I can't see how he suddenly had some change of heart. And if you get divorced and god forbid, remarried, that would just be a huge chunk out of my pocket to go into a identical situation."

"Are you insinuating that Chris just likes me for my money?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He responded without hesitation.

"How could you say that?" she asked, growing angry.

"Well I don't know, Stephanie, but he always seemed like a money grubber if you ask me." He paused. He must have saw the growing annoyance that was spreading across Stephanie's features. "Anyway, I can't let you anger Hunter right now. You have to understand, when he comes back, he's free to choose any side he damn well pleases to join. If you're by his side, he'll join our side. We need his help."

"What about Chris?" she asked, trying to control her temper. It wasn't working well.

"Chris is an excellent athlete, but we need Hunter right now more. We need someone who can stand up to Austin repeatedly. Hunter took him out of commission for a year, I think that constitutes him as the best man for the job." He explained. That finally burst the bubble.

"All you care about is your damn company!" she felt her hand slam against the table, gaining the attention of the nearby diners. "What about me, huh? I'm your daughter, for god's sake! Don't you care about me at all?"

"I care just as much as you did when you stabbed me in the back." He replied, his voice even but in truth she knew he was as angry as she was.

"That's not fair, Daddy." She responded, managing to curb her temper for a moment.

"Life isn't fair." He responded coldly. She felt like screaming, or crying, even. But she had indeed grown a little since she was helped by Chris. She stood up, calmly, though her shaking hands gave away how upset she was.

"Fine, Daddy." She sneered. "If you won't help me, I'll find another way. You're wrong. You're so wrong." She turned and walked out of the building.

She managed to get halfway to the hotel without crying, but when they did become to flow it was in a flood. She didn't want Chris to see her like this, but she didn't want to sit outside and make an even bigger spectacle. She sighed, hoping Chris had left somewhere. She got to the room, and felt her heart drop. She did hear him in there. Wiping away her tears, she tried to make it look like she wasn't crying, which was next to impossible.

She opened the door after staring at it for a few minutes. She thanked god she didn't wear a lot of make-up anymore. It would have been the first sign. She glanced around, and noticed the bathroom door was closed. She pulled off her shoes and went into the only safe haven in the room, the bed. She pulled the covers over her head, deciding to play sick until she got her feelings under control.

She heard the door open, and she hoped her acting skills weren't as bad as they usually were.

"Stephanie?" she didn't move at his voice, and soon felt him sit on the bed, crawling to where he could look at her better. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, muffled by the covers. "I think I'm getting sick." He didn't answer, and she was tempted to look over her shoulder at him.

"You're such a bad liar." He finally responded, and felt him pull the covers off her head. She didn't look at him, but he must have seen her cheek, which was most likely still tear stained, even after all the attempts to hid it.

"Are you crying?" he asked, looking down at her. She still didn't speak. "You're crying, aren't you?"

She knew she was caught. She sat up, her back to him. He paused again. She knew he had to be confused as hell.

"You know, I distinctly don't remember what I did to make you mad this time." He pointed out lightly. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mind giving me a hint?"

"I lied to you, Chris." She finally said. He looked confused.

"You what? When?" he asked, interested.

"I told you I told my dad that we were together now—" she paused. "But I really didn't."

"That's what you're crying about?" he asked. "Steph, don't worry about it, it's not that bad—I told you, I don't care how long it takes you, when you're ready, you're ready. Hell, you don't have to—"

"I told him." She responded, cutting him off. He had a look of realization on his face seconds later.

"It didn't go well, did it?" he asked, frowning. She looked down, holding back the tears about to fall again.

"He said that you were just using me. He said he didn't want to lose Hunter, so he won't help me get the divorce." She whispered. Chris frowned as she stood up, her head still hanging. "I'm sorry, Chris. I don't know what to do now—he wouldn't even listen to me. All he cares about is his company." And then the tears fell again, and she suddenly felt him pull her into a tight hug. She cried into his shirt.

"Shh, it's all right." He tried to soothe her. It only made her just a little happier. "I promise, if you want to get that divorce—I'll figure out a way, all right? Don't cry." She pulled from him and stared at him. He gave her a smile, brush a stray tear from her eye. "There we go—no more tears."

She managed a very small smile. Her father just didn't know Chris like she did.


	9. See? Steph Should Have Followed Her Gut ...

"Are you sure you wanna go tonight?" Chris asked as she struggled to put on the gold bracelet.

"Put this on for me." She extended her arm. It had answered his question. He nimbly hooked the bracelet so it wouldn't fall off her arm. She smiled at him.

"I thought tonight went all right, don't you?" she asked. He didn't hesitate to nod.

"Yes. Though I'm pretty sure your dad's going to kill you for kissing me in front of the camera and everyone else, you know." He pointed out.

"I don't give a shit." She responded, her voice having a sudden bitter note. Chris frowned at her, but she decided to ignore the look. "I know, I know. But I can't help but be mad, Chris."

"I'm sure he'll come around." He shook his head. "I guess it's just shocking to him or something."

"I was stupid to ask him." She sighed. "I all ready knew he wouldn't understand. He never does."

"Steph—" Chris frowned. Stephanie instantly plastered a smile on her face.

"It's all right." She shook her head. "I have you, don't I?"

"Yup." He winked. "Don't see how that's much of a consolation but hey—whatever floats your boat Steph."

"Do I look all right?" she asked. She had been a little worried about wearing the black dress she had on—it was strapless, and reached down to perhaps her mid-thigh. She had put a see-through black shirt over her arms though, thus getting rid of the whole no-strap deal. Around her neck, as it has been since she got it, was the necklace he had given her.

"You look stunning." He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "Makes me look bad."

"God forbid." She raised a brow, and he grinned. "Sometimes I wonder if you're more of a diva then I am."

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it." He nodded proudly. She rolled her eyes.

"You realize you scare the hell out of me sometimes, right?" he nodded and she grinned. "Good. Just making sure. Let's go."

"Coming." He responded as she dragged him out. _I just want to do something to get my mind off of this day. I have a new life, and I don't care if my father hates that fact. I never listened to him anyway._

_ _

__Jeff, Matt, and Lita were giving them a ride. They were going too, along with quite a few other wrestlers that were going in other cars. Stephanie was friends with almost all the roster now, which was no small feat. Most people hated her before she started showing her true colors. By the time they had gotten there, the club that all together everyone rented out for a night of fun before the bell rang in the new year was filling up quickly. A lot of the wrestlers had bought their friends, it seemed.

"Looking good, Steph." Jeff winked at her when they finally had a chance to talk. The ride there was mostly everyone arguing over how to actually GET to the place.

"Thanks Jeff." She smiled. He was the same old Jeff—with the exception of his pants. They were black. His mass of colored hair was brushed, too, and against his head for once. "Love the hair color."

"Yeah, it's a new color." He beamed. "Hawaiian Sun."

"Sounds—tropical." she laughed.

"When are you going to let me dye your hair, Steph?" he asked innocently. "You'd look great with the strawberry color—"

"Absolutely not. Don't give her ideas, Jeff." Chris suddenly said. He must have been listening in on them.

"What, Chris, you don't like strawberries?" she inquired, smirking.

"Sure I do, just not on your head." He replied, sniggering.

"You two are insane." Jeff finally said. "And coming from me—"

"Do you have a date tonight, Jeff?" Stephanie asked. Jeff stopped short his sentence, nodding proudly.

"Yeah, see, I'm meeting her inside." He beamed.

"Trish?" Stephanie asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Because she's in back of you." Stephanie laughed. Jeff turned quickly, seeing Trish watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Jeff." She greeted. Stephanie decided to leave them to talking, and leaned against her own date. He let his arm fall around her shoulders.

"How come you don't cuddle with me like that Lita?" she heard Matt ask Lita. She smiled and looked toward them.

"Because you're not sweet and nice like Chris is." She joked.

"Chris? Sweet and nice?" Matt asked, shocked. "Why do I keep missing these things?"

"I heard that Hardy." Chris responded flatly. _So he was watching them too._

_ _

__"You were suppose to, Chrissy." He chuckled lightly. Chris was about to kill him, but then they were let in and Matt disappeared into the crowd. _I'm sure he'll get him back later for that Chrissy thing. He hates it when people call him that._

_ _

__"Pretty hopping party." Stephanie said, nearly screaming. Chris nodded and led her to the side, where the tables were. They managed to grab one of the last few, but unfortunately—

"Ah, if it isn't Stephanie McMahon!" the voice made her jump. She turned her head only slightly to see The Rock sitting at the table right next to theirs. _Shit._ _Of all the freakin' tables in this place, he has to sit here._

She had been purposely staying away from the Rock. After all, he wasn't very social with the people who have always been nice to him. She didn't even want to know what he wanted from her. "Hey Rock." She tried to smile at him when she turned to face him.

"Stephanie, The Rock tends to think you look a little tense—" he replied with a sly grin. "Tell me, did you try the pie here yet?"

"I don't like pie." She responded. She looked to see if Chris was there with her. Then she remembered, she had heard him mumble something about getting drinks for them. _Lovely. Marooned at a table with an idiot by me. This is not good._

_ _

__"Oh really?" he raised a brow. "Well, I'm sure your boyfriend makes pretty good strudel—" She felt her face flush to a bright red color. "Or do you not like strudel, either?" She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I um—" she stammered. "It's none of your business."

"Rock, what are you doing?" she never knew she would ever be as happy to hear Chris's voice as she did then.

"Just talking to your girl, Chris. Say, do you like pie?" he asked Chris innocently. She groaned.

"Sure, I like pie." He shrugged, sitting down. _And he condones this. Ugh, males!_

_ _

__"I have to go to the bathroom." She excused herself, standing up. She quickly got away from them before she heard any more. Sighing, she walked toward the bathroom, getting basically bumped around. She sighed, pushing people out of her way, saying hello to a few. And then she went clunk—right into someone.

"Watch where you're—holy shit!" she backed away, fear instantly crossing her face. _No, how the hell did he get in here? Booker T—this is not good._

_ _

__"Well if it isn't the little princess." He sneered.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. He smiled.

"Just partying. Looking for you too. How's prostitution nowadays?" he asked, and she felt the anger boiling inside of her.

"Hey, you better take that back." She looked behind her to see Matt standing behind her, with Lita.

"Oh, are these your new friends?" he sneered. "It would figure you would hang out with a freak and a fellow whore—"

"Son of a bitch!" Stephanie gasped as Matt tackled Booker. People around them gave them room as they began fighting like crazy.

"Matt, watch out!" Stephanie cried out. Too late. She watched Matt fall off Booker, holding his head. Glass shards were all around his head. Booker stood up, grinning evilly.

"See what happens when you mess with the Alliance, Stephanie?" he snorted. She glared at him, wanting to help Matt but not being able to pass him.

"What the hell did you do that for, you jackass?" She saw Chris emerge from the crowd. _Thank god._

_ _

__"Oh, look, and it's the whore's favorite customer." He snickered. She only realized then he was plastered.

"I'm not going to fight here." He clenched his teeth at the statement. "But tomorrow—you and me. I'll make you take that back you little bastard—"

Security dragged him away. Both she and Lita went to Matt's side. He was unconscious. _So much for partying. _She watched Chris run into the crowd, probably going to call for an ambulance.

The memory of the fear she had in the beginning when she left the Alliance had come back. They had set their sights on her again, and now Matt had paid for it. She bit her lip. Would Chris get hurt as well too?


	10. Trouble In Paradise..? Maybe..

"Chris, calm down." Stephanie pleaded. He looked like he was going to explode, and she hated when he got to the point he was at. It was like telling a raging bull not to charge. In other words, not even close to being possible. He was set on kicking ass, and that was all there was to it.

"He hurt my friend, he insulted both you AND Lita—and you tell me to calm down? I'm sorry Steph, but that's just not going to happen." His eyes were narrowed at nothing, and every second she was worrying more and more.

"Chris, it's all right, neither Lita or I didn't find him calling us whores a big deal. Who cares about his opinion? And Matt is fine. He didn't even need any stitches. Just let it slide!" she replied quickly, sharply. He had been mad the entire night after that party, and through the day. She was actually afraid of him, and she was never afraid of him. Ever.

"You don't understand." He retorted. "It's not about that. It's about his disrespect. I'm not letting anymore do that to you—"

"I'm not disrespected! I don't give a flying fuck! Chris, he's GOING to hurt you!" she yelled, trying to get it to sink into his head. It didn't work.

"I'm GOING to fight him, and THAT'S final!" he huffed stubbornly. "I would LOVE it if you were just a little more supportive—"

"I'm NOT being supportive because this is stupid! You're putting yourself in harm's way for no reason, Chris!" she glared at him. "And what is this I hear about you putting your TITLE up for grabs too?!"

"Just makes the win more sweeter." He grinned evilly.

"Are you MENTAL!? Chris, I KNOW that look. You're out for blood. You HAVE to be careful, you don't know Booker T." she knew it was inevitable that he was going to leave, but she knew she had to try.

"You're not my mother, Stephanie, so stop ACTING that way!" he was getting annoyed at her. She didn't care. _I have to get him to stop this—he's going to get hurt._

_ _

__"When you start acting like a fucking adult instead of a 5 year old, I will!" she spat out. He glared at her, and it was a real glare. She was shocked by the iciness in it. She took a step back, trying to calm down, but failing to do so.

"Fine. You're either with me or against me. I'm out of here." His voice was flat, and he pushes past her, walking out, slamming the door behind him. She stared at the door, well, more like glared at it. How dare he do something like what he was doing! Now her stubborn side was coming out. _Fine, if he wants to lose his title, go ahead. He obviously doesn't need MY help._

_ _

__She sat, brooding in the locker room. She kept the TV off for a while, and then she finally gave in and turned it on. She had to have psychic abilities, because it was just when she turned it on that Chris began to walk out. She was angry. She was angry he could even think she wasn't supportive. She did support him, but only when it wasn't incredibly idiotic.

"Please don't get hurt, Chris." She suddenly felt herself crying. Damn him, why did he have to hurt her like this? She sighed, wiping her face. No, she wouldn't let him get to her. The match would be over quickly; she knew it. She sat back, watching it, trying not to think about what happened earlier that much. And then she saw it.

It was probably 2 minutes into the match. Chris had indeed kept his word, and he was kicking ass. But that's when Booker started to play unfair. She winced as the chair bounced off his head when the ref wasn't looking. Chris crumpled to the mat. She let out a sigh of relief when he kicked out. But she knew then that he needed her, no matter what he said. She smiled though, if Booker was going to cheat—

She ran out of the room, hastily running to the ring. When she got to the ramp, he was sprawled out again. She charged, basically grabbing Booker's foot and pulling with all her might. The count was broken just seconds before Chris could have lost his beloved title. Booker glared at Stephanie, and she glared right back.

"You wanna mess with me, girl? Fine. I'll even give you an open shot." He smirked. She suddenly took out a bottle and sprayed. Booker instantly held his face and fell to his knees. "Son of a bitch! OW!"

_Daddy did teach me well, even if he IS a dickhead. _She put the mace in her back pocket and went into the ring when the ref went to check on Booker T. She leaned at his side, shaking him.

"Get up, that stuff is gonna wear off!" he looked up, dazedly.

"Stephanie? I thought you hated me." He whispered. She groaned, shaking her head.

"You might be an idiot, but you're my idiot. Go get him." She pulled out then, and watched as Chris stood up shakily, then went after the downed Booker T. _I will stay mad at him longer then 5 minutes one day._

_ _

__She felt uneasy, though. Something wasn't right. She glanced around; where was Shane? She hadn't seen him the entire time, and he ALWAYS cheated. It was like a given thing. And where did this sudden interest in her come from anyway? It was all very very puzzling. She shook off the worry, and watched as Chris continued working on Booker T. And then the feeling came back again.

Chris was so close to winning. Surely someone should be coming out by NOW. It was too quiet, and the feeling she had was intensifying. Was this a set up? Was it all a set up, like she was worried about? It had to be. Before she could point it out to Chris, she suddenly felt arms grab her from behind. She attempted to kick out of it, to squirm out of the grip. When she couldn't do that, she tried to cry out.

It was all blurred. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and she found herself unable to breathe in real air. In its place was a toxic smell, one that made her oddly sleepy. She kept fighting, trying to get the hand off, trying to get a breath of real air. Her movements were becoming sluggish; the lack of oxygen was making her eyelids heavy. She fought to stay awake, but the battle was ill fated. She finally let the blackness surrounding her take over, and the last conscious thought was how she wished she listened to her feelings more often.

~~

She opened her eyes groggily, to find herself staring down at her lap. She tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, but found that she couldn't move her arms. _Where am I? What—all I remember was getting jumped from behind—ugh, my head hurts. _She tried to get up, and then made the horrible realization. Her head snapped up and she saw what had just clicked in her head. Barren black walls. Horrible lighting. This was NOT her room. She was not lying down.

She was tied up.

She tried to pull her hands free, and winced at the rope began to burn into her skin. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit—what the fuck am I going to do? I'm held captive!! _"You won't get out."

She didn't notice him before, but they quickly focused on none other then Rob Van Dam, who was watching her with interest as she tried to get free. Her eyes instantly narrowed on him, and she probably would have ripped him apart if she could move. He snickered at the look on her face.

"Of all people, I can't believe you're helping this Rob!" she told him, still glaring. He shook his head.

"Either me or you, sweetie." He smirked. "And don't think for one second I don't feel bad, because I do. It's just that, unlike you, I don't have some knight in shining armor to protect me. If I was you, I would have been dead months ago."

"Help me out of these things." She pleaded.

"I can't." he sighed. "Stephanie, for my sake, just listen to them. You can't fight them alone. In time, you'll get used to it again—"

"I won't get used to it!" she spat. "I have friends! I have a boyfriend! I refuse to be brainwashed!"

"If you keep that attitude, they're going to hurt you." He moved closer to her. "Badly. Especially.."

"Especially who?" she asked suddenly, looking at him. He moved even closer, almost like he was afraid someone might hear him.

"Your husband." He finally admitted. Her eyes widened in fear. That dream— "He saw the kiss. Rushed over and told us if we wanted his help, to get you. He'll be coming any minute. For god's sake, Stephanie, please just tell him you were only joking about the entire thing. Maybe he'll believe you—"

"I love Chris. I'll never love that bastard." She replied without hesitation. "I will not lie."

"Hey, it's your death warrant. I'm just warning you—Hunter is MAD." He jumped when the door suddenly slammed open. He quickly moved to the side as Hunter walked in. He glared at RVD and then at her.

A chill ran up her spine. She tried to keep her heart from beating too fast, but lost that all too quickly. She watched as he walked up to her, brandishing some sort of weapon. _He's going to kill me. _She took a breath and managed to hold a glare with him.

"Let me go you bastard!" she demanded. He chuckled darkly.

"Hello to you too, Stephanie." He snorted. "That's a nice way to greet your husband."

"You're not my husband, you're a monster." She spat. "Now get me out of these ropes right now."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Steph." He smirked. "We have papers to prove our marriage. And yet—you openly show that you've been blatantly cheating on me. Tsk tsk, such bad form, Steph. And with Chris Jericho? Couldn't you find someone else?"

"He's ten times the man you'll ever be." She sneered. She let out a cry of pain when he suddenly struck her hard against the cheek. She shivered and tried to ignore the now horribly stinging pain in her face.

"I am not going to let you make a mockery of me, you little slut." He growled. "Now you're either going to listen to me or I'm going to make you pay for the embarrassment you caused me."

"I want a divorce." She responded, glaring right back.

"Well you ain't going to get that." He smirked. "And you're going to like that. And if you think your little 'friend' will help you, you're dead wrong."

"I'll never pretend. You can forget that." She retorted.

"Oh really?" he suddenly noticed the necklace hanging around her neck. "Aw, and what's this?" He attempted to take it off. She bit his hand, hard.

That was the last thing she remembered doing. She suddenly felt something blunt smash into her, and she was abruptly pulled into the bleakness of the dark.

~END~

Testing…testing..this thing on? ^_^ Oh, hiya! All right, so there's the end of Better Days. Let's review before we end this completely—Stephanie, kidnapped. She's locked away somewhere with her psycho husband. What will be befall of our heroine? And, even more, how the hell will Chris react to this obvious problem? And—most important of ALL—where the hell is my damn bagel?! Erm—right—anyhow, all these questions (well, besides the bagel problem! ^_^) will be answered and more in the last of the "Love Doesn't Ask Why" series (Lookit, I made a pretty series title now!!), which is gonna be named "Because You Loved Me". ^_^ Go look fer it when it comes around! Muaha!


End file.
